The Broken Curse?
by AngelDevilEpicNinja
Summary: This is one of my first stories so if its bad please forgive me.. Anyways this story is about the Sohma Family and why they cant transofrm into the 12 zodiac animals... and along the way there will be loving blossoming.
1. Chapter 1

It was a breezy summer night. Tohru was sitting on the porch looking a bit sad... yet she was smiling. Yuki walked towards Tohru he sat beside her and said "What's wrong Miss. Honda?" Tohru looked at Yuki with a confused look yet she still smiled "You forgot didn't you Yuki?" Yuki was dumb-struck when found out what he forgot and asked "Is it the 2nd anniversary of your mother's death?" Tohru smiled with tears in her eyes "Yes." Yuki stood up "Did you visit her grave?" Tohru sat up straight "Yes.., yes I did."

Next Day

"SHUT UP! I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA BREAK YOUR PRETTY BOY FACE!"

Tohru woke up startled. She ran downstairs in her nightgown. She yelled "What!? What happened!?" Yuki looked at her blankly "This stupid cat is just freaking out because I finished the milk..." Tohru trying to hold back her laugh. Kyo yelled "That's right! It also had my name on it." Kyo showed the carton to Tohru, she looked surprised that Kyo actually wrote his name on the milk carton. "Why did you write your name on the carton Kyo?" Kyo said "Because, I thought this damn rat could read! Also because that was _my_ milk, you guys have a separate carton, I'm a cat I need my milk." Yuki looked at Kyo as if he was insane.

"You seriously are a stupid cat aren't you?" said Yuki. "Shut up! That's it I'm going to school." Kyo stormed out of the house. Tohru trying to stop him "Kyo wait... what about break-!" Tohru fell on Kyo but nothing happened. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were surprised. "Why... why didn't anything happened why didn't you transform?" Yuki asked Kyo and he replied "I don't know." Shigure came downstairs and said "Good morning!" Yuki walked to Shigure and told him what happened. Shigure was surprised and said "I will ask Hatori about this until that you people go to school."

Tohru was walking behind Yuki and Kyo, Tohru was feeling uneasy about this situation with hesitation she asked Kyo "Is... Is the curse broken?" Kyo stopped "I don't know." Yuki was confused but he didn't show it on his face "Come on Miss Honda if we don't hurry we will be late for school." Tohru sighed and moved forward.

Tohru was talking to Uo when Hana walked into the classroom. Tohru questioned Hana "Why are you late Hana?" Hana didn't answer and sat down. Tohru and Uo looked at each other. Tohru asked one more time "Hana why are you late today?" Hana snapped "There is no reason why you need to know why I am late!" Tohru was shocked. Uo was about to yell at Hana when Kyo ran into the room. Kyo yelled "Tohru come quick we have a problem!" Tohru stood up in flash and headed for the door when Hana said "I'm coming with you Tohru." Tohru and Hana ran behind Kyo, Uo followed them she wanted to be near Tohru if she needed her. As they were leaving Tohru asked Kyo "Where is Yuki?" in reply Kyo said "He's already at the place where going to be at."

**Author Notes:**

**Hi thank you for reading this far! I know this chapter is okay but this is my first story. So thank you so so so so much for reading this story. I also have edited some story in the past. You may have read and liked. If you read the stories I edited in the past the author would've told you to show me some love. So thank you once again for reading chapter one. I'm going to try my best to make the second chapter better. I know it may be bad, but you guys have to cut me some slack here this is my first story after all...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tohru asks Kyo "Where is Yuki?" in reply Kyo said "He's already at the place we're going to be at."_

Kyo grabs Tohru's hand as he begins to run Uo and Hana do the same. Tohru was slightly blushing "K-kyo what's wrong?" Kyo's bangs cover his eyes as he stuttered "I-it's Ki-isa and H-hiro... Something bad happened." Tohru's eyes widen in concern "What!? Are they okay?" Kyo tightened his grip on Tohru's hand "Don't know for sure." Tears appear in Tohru's eyes...

Time passes by

Tohru saw to what looked like lifeless bodies as she screams "KISAAAA! HIRO!" she ran towards the "soul-less" bodies, Kyo was shocked but he did the same as Tohru. Tohru stops and falls to her knees, picks up Kisa and hugs tightly as tears flowed out of her eyes "K-k-k-kisa hey come on wake up.. It's me T-tohru." Kisa opens her eyes as she rests her hand on Tohru's cheek "T-tohru please don't c-cry... I love you." Those were the last words that the little tiger said before she died. Tohru held the tiger tightly and closely as she yelled "NOOO! K-KISA!" Yuki appears behind Tohru as Uo and Hana ran towards the weeping girl, Uo and Hana hug the girl as Uo said "Tohru calm down..." The weeping girl said "I lost someone I l-love again... Why?" That comment brought tears in Yuki's eyes. Kyo cried at the sight of Hiro and Kisa but he was frozen he couldn't move... all he could do was cry, the cat couldn't handle seeing Tohru cry... not just now he couldn't handle her being sad at all... is it because he _loved_ Tohru? Hiro opens his eyes "H-hey I'm right here don't just kill me off..." Yuki immediately picks up the boy and runs towards the hospital. Hana tried to make Tohru calm down "Tohru look Hiro is fine... Yuki is taking him to the hospital." The girl remained silent only tears rolled down her cheeks.

A few days pass, at the Shigure's house.

Yuki spoke softly to Tohru "Come on Miss Honda we don't want to be late now do we?" The girl looked at the ground "Yes..." Kyo comes running down the stairs "Is Tohru-" he stops his sentence the sight of seeing Tohru in a black dress made him blush slightly, he shook his head trying not think how cute she looked in the dress, Kyo finally manages to say "Come on Tohru and you damn rat... let's go." Tohru asked Kyo in a small timid voice "Kyo where is Shigure?" Kyo smiled lightly and told her "That dog is already at Sohma house... don't worry." The nicely dressed woman nods.

The front entrance at Sohma house

Yuki sighed "Well we're here." Kyo agreed "Yeah." Yuki was about to open the door when Akito appeared in front of them "Welcome Kyo, Yuki and Miss Tohru Honda." The three _friends_ remained silent, Akito spoke once more "Kyo and Miss Tohru you shall not enter the Sohma house..." Yuki questioned Akito "Why?" Kyo joined Yuki "Yeah why the hell not!?" But all that Akito said was "My orders must be followed!" Akito disappeared. Yuki "Are you two fine out here?' Kyo and Tohru nodded in agreement. "Okay then." Those were the last words that Yuki said before he vanished. Kyo sits on the ground and sighs; Tohru kneels down and hugs Kyo tightly "Sorry Kyo but only for a little while okay?" Kyo didn't change but he was unfazed by that fact, his face went red, his heart began to beat very fast but he hugged the girl back "Yeah that's okay... I guess." Tohru spoke as she held the man close to her "Thank you." Kyo stiffened slightly... why his heart beat so fast? Was it because he _loved_ Tohru?

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys thanks for reading this far! I really appreciate it (: I got so many good reviews and suggestions! I will LOVE to give a shout out to Esther chan thanks for suggestion and thanks for the lovely review. I will try to keep on updating my story but my finals are coming up soon so forgive me if the chapters are late :O AngelDevilEpicNinja Out! ~


	3. Chapter 3

_Kyo stiffened slightly... why was his heart beating so fast? Was it because he __**loved**__ Tohru?_

Kyo felt tear drops fall onto his shoulders "Hey Tohru a-are you okay?" Tohru remained silent as Kyo spoke once again "Come on don't cry... Kisa wouldn't like you to cry now would she?" The girl spoke in a timid voice "B-but..." Kyo pulled himself away "Tohru please don't cry..." Tohru looked at Kyo with her innocent eyes... Kyo blushed "What are you looking at?" The girl replied "Kyo... you're b-blushing..." Kyo face turned even redder, the girl spoke again "Kyo...?" The man brought his face closer to Tohru's; the girls face went crimson red. Kyo's face was a few centimeters away from the girls "Tohru..." the innocent woman looked at the man "_I love you..."_ after those three words Kyo kissed Tohru. "!" the girl was completely shocked. Kyo pulled himself away from Tohru. The girl was totally flustered "I-I-I... Ummmm..." The cat realized what he just did "I'm so sorry Tohru!" she spoke "I-its fine... I didn't dislike it." Her bangs covered her eyes; the orange cat was shocked "D-does that mean you-!" Tohru suddenly kisses Kyo quickly as she spoke "Yeah... _I love you too_." Kyo couldn't believe his ears; so many thoughts went through his mind. The woman hugs Kyo as she closed her eyes. "Well I see that Kyo got himself a girlfriend~ Oh our sweet Tohru is in LOVE with Kyo!~" Shigure spoke while he smirked at Kyo and Tohru. "SHUT UP!" Kyo's face turned red, "Be careful Tohru your _boyfriend_ here has quite a temper." Yuki sighed as he stood beside the dog "I think she knows that Shigure." Tohru was tongue tied "..." Kyo yelled "How much did you see?!" Yuki spoke "We saw you kissing... that's all." Tohru covered her face with her hands "This is so embarrassing...!" Shigure laughed "Awwwe your so cute Tohru~" Kyo got up and smacked the dark haired man upside the head "Don't call _my _girlfriend cute...!" Yuki sighed as he shook his head; Shigure smirked "So you admit your dating, eh?" "That's right! We are!" picks up the girl bridal style and kisses her once again. Shigure and Yuki looked in surprise; Kyo pulled his lips away from the girl. "Impressive, I didn't know you had it in you kid~" Shigure spoke to Kyo; Tohru looked at the ground blushing. "Tohru and I are going home." The cat began to walk away from Sohma house.

At Shigure's House

Tohru was in her bedroom freaking out "How!? Why!?" the thought of her making out with Kyo kept on appearing into her mind "How was I able to kiss him right after her kissed me!?" She sat down onto her bed "On top of that I said that I loved him..." she closed her eyes "But I wasn't lying when I said I loved him." There was silence in the whole entire room until someone spoke "T-Tohru..."

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys I'm sorry for the late update... . I actually got a life for a few days but no I don't so yeah... I know this chapter is short... HAHA! All of my chapters are short ^_^, anyways here you go!~ Hope you enjoyed the chapter AngelDevilEpicNinja Out!~


	4. Chapter 4

_Tohru spoke again "But I wasn't lying when I said I loved him." There was silence in the whole entire room until someone spoke "T-Tohru..."_

Tohru turned her head towards where she heard the voice, it was Kyo who was blushing "Tohru d-did you just say that you loved me?" Tohru's face went red as a tomato as she remained silent. "So did you?" the orange cat spoke once again. Tohru covered her eyes with her bangs "Y-yes." The man walked up to Tohru as he removed her bangs away from the girl's eyes "You don't have to cover your eyes... y-you look adorable." Tohru looked away from Kyo. "COUGH COUGH! Excuse me lovers but... I'm hungry~" Shigure spoke "Oh by the way Ayame is going to be here soon, I took the liberty of taking pictures of you two kissing and sending it to him~" Tohru spoke "E-EH?!" Kyo looked at Shigure angrily "You did... WHAT?!" Shigure laughed as he ran downstairs "Tohru I'm still hungry you know!~" Tohru stood up and walked awkwardly downstairs throwing some glances at Kyo who was walking behind her. "N-ne Kyo... Ummmm I hope it isn't awkward between us.." Kyo slightly smiled "It's not awkward at all" **(LOL what lies! ~AngelDevilEpicNinja) **Tohru sighed in relief as Kyo spoke again "It's not awkward because were dating~" Tohru felt unbalanced "D-d-dating?!" Kyo wrapped his arms around her "Yes... Why do you not _love _me?" He said as he teased her, Tohru felt her face go red as she attempted to speak "T-that's not what I meant.. I.. Ummmm ahhh.." Kyo smirked "Well, what is it then?" Tohru hesitated she was about to speak as Ayame came in running towards Tohru hugging her "Oh my dear Tohru found herself a boyfriend!~ Oh joy! Kyo you're a very lucky man!~" Kyo glared at Ayame "Get your hands off her." Ayame knowing that the man that he is; he didn't obey "Never!~" he spoke as he slightly teased Kyo, Kyo clenched his teeth trying not to be jealous.. "Whatever!" He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen without looking back at Tohru or Ayame. "A-Ayame let go of me.. Please?" Ayame sighed as he spoke "Fine Fine." Ayame offered his hand to Tohru "Let me lead you to the kitchen Milady." Tohru smiled as she took the snakes hand happily "Sure~"

Time goes by (at the table)

"So how did it happen?" Ayame asked Kyo. "What?" Kyo looked at Ayame in confusion. "You know~ you and Tohru~" Shigure butted in as he smirked. Tohru looked at Kyo as the male looked at Shigure "It just happened." Ayame looked displeased with Kyo's answer "You're no fun Kyo..." Ayame looks at Tohru "How about you Tohru? What it is like to be in love?" Tohru looked at Ayame as she smiled "It feels great... It feels amazing to love someone and knowing that they love you back is even better~" Kyo eyes widen a little bit "..." Shigure and Ayame looked at each other as they smirked. "Miss Honda you should be careful what you say around these two y'know." Yuki spoke as he entered the house. "LITTLE BROTHER!~" Ayame stood up as he ran towards Yuki, when Ayame was about to give Yuki a hug Yuki kicked Ayame across the room "Don't touch me you fool.." Ayame whined "You're so cruel to me little brother." Ayame was on the floor reaching out to Yuki, Yuki face palmed himself "Shut up Ayame." Kyo's face deadpanned as Tohru and Shigure sighed. "Now if you people excuse me I'm going to take a nap." Yuki said as he broke the silence in the room, "Can we take a nap together Yuki?" Ayame asked "No!" Yuki rushed to his room as he slammed the door. Shigure spoke "Ayame a-are you cheating on me?" fake tears appear in Shigure's eyes; Ayame runs towards Shigure and hugs him "Hush you! I would never cheat on you!" Kyo and Tohru look at each other. Kyo yelled "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ayame and Shigure pull away from each other giving each other thumbs up while the spoke "Yeah!" Kyo just stood there in annoyance as he told himself "They're idiots." Tohru sighed as she stood up and gave Kyo a hug "Kyo they're just fooling around don't get mad okay?" Kyo lightly blushed "Fine." Ayame and Shigure smirked sadistically at each other as they both whispered to one another "We've got a plan."

**Author's Note**

I know I know I didn't upload for a long time... I'm sorry I was just busy. But if people are still reading this; I THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR BEING patient with :O Anyways I can see a perfect plan going on my head about what is about to happen next~ Anyways I really hope you liked the chapter AngelDevilEpicNinja Out!~


	5. Chapter 5

** Early Author's Notes: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while.. It's not my fault I swear! I actually got a life y'know and also it's because of Alex a.k.a BunnyBoy another writer on FanFiction... oh if you are a yaoi lover like myself then go check out his story (Misaki's First) it is amazing! I have been caught up in his story for a long time. Don't get me wrong I have been reading it since he first uploaded it but I've been checking to see if he updated it or not so I can read the next chapter.. LOL I'm a failure, anyways enjoy the story see you at the bottom of the page and WARNING BAD LANGUAGE ALERT! (Maybe) -AngelDevilEpicNinja Out!~**

_Ayame and Shigure smirked sadistically at each other as they both whispered to one another "We've got a plan."_

Kyo turned towards Tohru and hugged her back. Tohru snuggled her face into Kyo's chest as a pink dust covered her cheeks. "Well Shigure I think we should let these two lovers be _alone_~." Ayame spoke. Kyo stiffened and glared at the two men as they walk out of the house.

Out of Shigure's House

"Well Ayame were here alone~" Shigure smirked as Ayame looked at him "Oh stop Shigure~" Ayame giggled for a second right before he spoke again "Okay what's the plan... Because I just wanted to say _"We've got a plan." _Shigure shrugged "I don't know either... I just wanted to say _"We've got a plan." _as well." The snake and dog sighed. "We are both handsome and intelligent men.. I'm sure we can come up with something." Shigure claimed. "That is true. So let's begin~" Ayame spoke, but his tone was a bit off.

Back at Shigure's House

"Tohru you are so soft and warm~" Kyo admitted. Tohru remained silent as she held the man close to her body. Kyo smirked "Well I guess I have no worries anymore~" Tohru questioned Kyo "No worries? About what?" Kyo slightly smirked "About you loving me, of course~" Tohru's face went ruby red "E-eh?!" Kyo pulled himself away, he gently grabbed some of Tohru's hair, he kneeled down on one knee as he kissed Tohru's hair "Tohru... I love you." Tohru was completely tongue tied. "What? Cat got your tongue~?" Kyo smirked **(LOL no pun intended... NAAAAAHHHH I'm just kidding of course it's a pun ^_^ ~AngelDevilEpicNinja)** "What n-no!" Tohru refused "Lies~" Kyo lightly chuckled. Tohru was about to same something when there was a knock on the door, Kyo slightly hissed but he went to go open the door and when he did, he saw Hatori "Uhhhh... Hi Hatori." after that sentence a boy stepped beside Hatori, it was Hiro who was wrapped in bandages "H-Hiro..!" Tohru ran towards the door by the sight of seeing Hiro in bandages "Hiro! Thank god you're okay.. I'm so happy!" Tohru hugged Hiro, Hiro hesitated but he hugged Tohru back, but he did not transform, Tohru looked up at Hatori "Hatori what's going on?" Hatori looked at Tohru calmly as he spoke gently "I don't know what's going on myself." Kyo's bangs covered his eyes "Hiro who did this to you and Kisa?" Hiro looked at Kyo sadly "I can't remember... All I remember is that I saw a women and I heard her laugh, then... that's it I go blank after that." Hiro rests his forehead on Tohru's shoulder as he gritted his teeth "I hate it... I can't remember shit!" Tears start to swell up in Tohru's eyes "Hiro it's alright, you'll remember soon enough." Hiro didn't hesitate to ask "What if I don't?" She simply and reassuringly said "You will.. Don't worry."

Outside  
Ayame and Shigure went to go get some stuff for their _plan_. Kyo and Hatori looked at each other while Tohru and Hiro continued to hug each other as Tohru petted Hiro's head, all of a sudden they heard a women's laughter outside the door. Hiro slightly jolted "T-That's the laughter I-I heard before the incident happened." Kyo's anger swelled up at once "That bitch!" the cat ran outside the house where the laughter got louder but the women was nowhere to be found "K-Kyo!" Tohru, Hiro and Hatori ran after him. "Show yourself you fucking bitch!" The laughter only grew louder, Tohru had a feeling that she knew who that laughter belonged to but she couldn't put her finger on it. Hatori spoke "Kyo calm down." "Like hell I'll calm down! That stupid whore is the reason why Kisa died do you not see that Hatori?!" Kyo yelled as Hatori frowned "Or is it that you just don't care!? I didn't know you were that heartless Hatori!" Hiro stood there completely shocked, by this time the laughing just stopped, anger was written all over Hatori's face he was about to say something but Tohru walked up to Kyo as she slapped him across the face "How could you say that to Hatori Kyo?!" Hatori looked at Tohru "Whoa..." Hiro spoke in utter shock. Kyo's eyes widen as he rests his hand on his cheek. Tohru stomped her way back into the house, Hatori and Hiro followed Tohru. Kyo was completely dazed by the fact he just been slapped by Tohru, soon after that realizing how awful he was to Hatori "I'm such an idiot.. I need to learn how to control my anger."

Inside Shigure's House

"I'm so sorry Hatori, Kyo shouldn't have said that to you." Tohru began to apologize to Hatori. "It's fine, he's an idiot anyways." Hiro looked at the ground "I didn't except you of all people to actually slap him across the face." She sighed "Kyo was way out of line... h-he deserved it." Hiro and Hatori sighed in unison. Tohru sat down on the ground her knees to her chest "I-I think I know the person who was laughing..." Hiro asked "Wait... What?!" Hatori looked at Tohru questioningly "Is that so?" Tohru looked up at Hatori nothing but truth in her eyes "Yes, I think I know who she is, that laugh it's so similar." She shook her head "I know that I know her no doubt about it." she claimed. "Are you sure?" Hatori asked the women, Tohru replied "Of course I am." Hiro bent down so he was eye to eye with Tohru, he looked at her with his brown eyes, he rested his hands on her shoulders "Who is she? What's her name Tohru?" She spoke "I don't know for sure... I can't put my finger on it." Hiro spoke once again "Try to remember, focus Tohru." Tohru nodded and tried to remember that mysterious women once again. Hiro and Hatori looked at each other "I can't remember... I just need time to think." Hatori sighed "You do that but Hiro and I have to get back to Sohma House." Tohru nodded as she watched them walk out of the house. Tohru rested her head against the wall. A noise came from the upstairs, Tohru got up "Maybe Yuki's up I should tell him what happened." **(Yuki slept through all the laughing/yelling what a heavy sleeper LOL ~AngelDevilEpicNinja) **Tohru walked up the stairs and when she was at the top of them, she saw a mysterious black figure, she froze in terror when she heard the mysterious figure laugh. It was _**so**_similar.

**So how was it? I know I didn't update in a while but I already justified myself. Anyways this chapter was actually serious compared to my other chapters.. Anyways please tell me how I did (That means you guys should give me a review *wink wink*) or you should give me some suggestions about what you want me to do in my future chapters or some shit. Anyways yes Kyo did get slapped, but this my FanFiction so I can do whatever the hell I want hahahaha! Anyways hope you liked this chapter and thank you if you're still reading my story up until now.. I'm very grateful Thank you!~ Bye! :) -AngelDevilEpicNinja Out!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Early Author's Note's: Hey guys! Anyways I will again love to promote my favourite writer on FanFiction once again! It is Misaki's First by BunnyBoy WARNING: Yaoi (BOYxBOY), like it says in the description "too sexy for children." If you don't like Yaoi then DO NOT read it :) Enjoy the chapter! -AngelDevilEpicNinja Out!~ **

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! THIS IS JUST A FAN MADE STORY! :)**

_ Tohru walked up the stairs and when she was at the top of them, she saw a mysterious black figure, she froze in terror when she heard the mysterious figure laugh. It was __so __similar._

(Tohru's P.O.V)

"W-w-w-who are y-y-you?" I stuttered as the figure walked towards me _"She's definitely a women." _I thought to myself. "My, my Tohru you look a bit scared." _"That voice! I know her... there is __**no**__ mistake!" _I thought once again before I blurted out my next sentence without thinking "Hana is that you?!" The women stopped and slightly stiffened her posture as she lightly chuckled. "It is you Ha-!" Before I could finish my sentence the women pushed me down the stairs, All I remembered now was that I screamed... and the last thing I saw was the women walking away calmly.

(Kyo's P.O.V)

I frantically ran towards the house after I heard Tohru yell. _"Oh god please only be a bug that has sacred my precious Tohru... I couldn't live if something happened to her! Please!" _I kept on repeating the same thing in my head. When I saw Tohru on the ground Yuki was running down the stairs towards her as well. "What happened to her!?" I shouted at Yuki demanding an answer from him. "I don't know." I noticed that Yuki's voice was shaky. My body froze when I saw Tohru from up close; on the floor was a small pool of blood, her forehead was bleeding, right eye was purple and was completely swollen up, arms full of cuts and scrapes, and a large claw-like-marks on her left leg. I began to shed tears, with my two quivering hands I quickly picked her as I ran towards the Sohma house "K-Kyo..!" Yuki spoke once again, I ignored the damn rat as I ran fast, faster then I knew I could... "I am not losing you Tohru... I need you!" I spoke while tears were still running down my face.

Sohma House

(Kyo's P.O.V)

I saw the door were closed so I jumped over the fence, holding Tohru close to me. I ran towards Hatori's place as I opened his door... thank god it was unlocked! "Hatori! Tohru needs help!" I shrieked. Hatori stood up from his desk in shock "W-what?!" he questioned "No time for questions, just help her! Please!" Hatori snapped out of his shock "Yeah, just lay her down here." Hatori pointed to this table, I nodded and quickly laid her down on to that table, "Now leave." For once in my life I obeyed and left the room.

Three hours pass

(Hatori's P.O.V)

"It's been three hours and I'm finally done curing Tohru... but things don't look good for her right now, but I'm certain that she'll pull through." Hatori thought to himself. I placed a cigarette in my mouth and as I lit it up, I heard on the knock on the door, I walked towards it and opened it and as soon Kyo was asking questions "Is Tohru okay?!" I took the cigarette out of my mouth "Things are a bit rough but I'm sure she'll pull through." Kyo fell to his knees, I did not expect Kyo to fall on his knees

(Kyo's P.O.V)

I fell to my knees as I felt tears forming in my eyes, I was so glad that Tohru will pull through "Can I see her Hatori?" Hatori nodded and allowed me into the room. I felt my heart sink into the abyss of darkness...Tohru... Tohru she was covered in bandages and the tears trailed down my face. I pulled a chair near the table and I held her hand bringing it close to my chest "...Tohru...wake up." I knew saying that was stupid but I wanted to see her beautiful eyes... looking at me "Come o-on Tohru wa-ake up." My breath was shaky and my hands trembled. "Kyo pick her up and lay her down on my bed." I nodded, I picked her and held her close to my chest, I was walking towards the bed when I heard something "K-Kyo...?" My eyes widened, I rushed towards the bed and laid her down "Hatori... Tohru's awake!" Hatori rushed over with his eyes slightly widened.

(Hatori's P.O.V)

I rushed over towards Tohru when Kyo yelled out that she was awake. I saw Tohru trying to sit up "Lay down there is no need for you to sit up." Tohru nodded and back laid down, I began to check her pulse and her wounds "You seem fine for now but you need bed rest for a month." Tohru's eyes widened and she was about to protest but Kyo cut her off "Tohru you are not going to school... I don't care what you say...!" Tohru pouted but she agreed "Okay then, I'll write a note for the school to give you a break for a month." I began to walk away when I stopped, my back still turned away from them "Oh... Kyo?" I could feel Kyo look at me "What is it Hatori?" I sighed "I'm going to give you a note as well." I heard Kyo yell something but I ignored him.

(Yuki's P.O.V a few minutes after Kyo left)

I rushed out of the house running towards the Sohma house... My mind went blank it was like that the only thing I could do was run. _"I was there why didn't I do anything everything happened in front of me and I did not help Tohru?" _I kept on thinking about how I could've saved Tohru... but no I was a cowered and I watched her tumble down the stairs...

(Yuki's P.O.V at Sohma house present time)

I watched Kyo go into Hatori's room, I didn't say a word until I saw Hatori came out of the room "Hatori..." Hatori looked at me "Yes Yuki?" I looked at the ground my bangs covering my purple eyes "...Is Tohru okay?" Hatori began to walk away "She's fine you can go meet her if you like." After those words Hatori disappeared. I stood up gritting my teeth and turning my hand into a fist as I walked away from the Sohma House. I kept on walking until I reached a lake at that point I couldn't hold in my tears and I... I wept... I wept silently as the tears rolled down my face and they gently fell onto the ground leaving their mark... "I was weak..." I fell to my knees "This is my fault... I couldn't help her." as I cried the tears burned my skin.

(Tohru's P.O.V)

I woke up and saw a trembling Kyo... I spoke to him but he called for Hatori and laid me down onto the bed... But the truth was that I didn't want him to let go of me.. I wanted him close to me. After checking up on me, I saw Hatori exit the room "K-Kyo...?" he looked at me smiling that hid malice behind it "I'm so happy that you're okay." he hugged me and I hugged him back... it was so warm. "I forgive you for what you said to Hatori... I forgive you for everything you did... just don't let go of me... please." My tears fell onto his shoulder, Kyo just stroked my hair to comfort me "Don't worry Tohru I won't let go of you." After when he said that it was like a weight was taken off my shoulders "...Good..." I slightly smiled as I gripped onto his shirt. I took Kyo's hand and placed it onto my chest so feel my heartbeat "Can you feel it beat?" Kyo remained silent as my heart started pounding "It beats because I love you and I need you Kyo..." Kyo pulled himself away as he brought his face towards mine, he was so close, I felt his breath on my lips.

(Kyo's P.O.V)

_"It beats because I love you and I need you Kyo." _her words rang in my head, I pulled myself away and brought my face closer to hers. "I need you too Tohru." after that I kissed her gently, I felt her pulling my body towards her and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We both broke the kiss because we both needed air. Tohru and I both chuckled lightly "I love you Tohru" Tohru smiled and spoke "I love you too Kyo."

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I sat near the lake, it was like the tears refused to stop running down my face. I looked at my reflection in the lake... my eyes were blank which contained no emotion. I punched the ground "Why wasn't I able to help Tohru... Why was I scared?" A wave of guilt washed over my heart "I was a cowered... I wasn't able to help Tohru instead I just saw her get hurt." After a few minutes of silence I heard a woman's laughter "My, my Yuki why are you so upset?" I turned my head and I saw the same woman's wearing the black cloak, a hoodie covering her face. "Come with me boy... I'll help you forget about this pain that you have~" she reached her hand towards me, I glared at her "I won't go with!" I stood up and gritted my teeth in anger. "Why did you hurt Tohru?!" the woman just simply stated "There was no reason in particular." I shook my head angrily "T-That makes no sense at all!" The woman simply giggled and put a piece of paper on the ground "I'll be waiting for you.. You'll come for sure, you need to forget about the pain your heart." I glanced at the piece of paper on the ground and when I looked up... she was gone. I walked towards the piece of paper and read it... "46 Maplewood Drive...?" I placed the paper into my pocket and looked at the sky which was pitch black and it was filled with stars. I began to walk around aimlessly, thinking about what that woman said "I will go to her to forget my pain...?" I ran my fingers through my hair "I'm sleepy, I should think about this later... I'll tell Tohru and everyone else later... Just not now." I started to walk towards Shigure's house.

(Shigure's P.O.V)

I entered the house alone because Ayame left. I sighed before I yelled "I'm home~!" I stood there looking around "No one's home? How odd." I looked around the house until I saw a pool of blood "What the fuck?!" I ran to the phone and I called Hatori, the bell rang for a few seconds but it felt like hours go by, finally Hatori picked up "Hello?" I basically yelled "HATORI IS TOHRU, YUKI AND KYO ALRIGHT?! THERE IS BLOOD ON THE FLOOR!" Hatori sighed "Kyo and Yuki are fine." My eyes widened "What about Tohru?" Hatori remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke once "Tohru is...-" I cancelled the call and ran towards Sohma House.

35 minutes later...

I reached Sohma House breathing heavily. I knocked on Hatori's house door and he opened it. "Hello Shigure." I looked at him "Where is Tohru?" Hatori spoke with a blank expression on his face "She is sleeping... with..." his words trailed off. I felt a smirk creep up on my face "She's sleeping in your room right~?" Hatori raised an eyebrow "Correct." "Perfect~" Hatori sighed "You idiot.." I lightly laughed and opened the door to Hatori's room. I saw Kyo was sleeping and Tohru's head resting on his chest "Awww how cute~" I brought out my phone and started to take pictures of the sleeping couple and knowing that Ayame would get a kick out of this I sent him the pictures. I turned around and I saw Hatori light a cigarette "You know smoking is not good for you." Hatori looked at me "Shut up you perverted old man." I pretended to be hurt "Ouch! How rude Hatori!" Hatori looked unimpressed "Get out.." I whined "No!" Hatori sighed "Fine sleep on the floor then, I am getting the couch." I sighed "Fiiiiine" I rolled my eyes as I laid down looking up at the ceiling. "What happened to Tohru Hatori?" I asked but he didn't reply because he fell asleep. I lightly chuckled "Man what a long day."

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I reached Shigure's house and walked straight up to my room, laying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "She'll help me forget about the pain? Hmmmmm..." I slowly began to close my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

(Normal P.O.V)

As soon as Yuki fell asleep the front door opened and the cloaked women began to walk up the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake up Yuki. She arrived in front of Yuki's room and was about to open the door but something stopped her and she backed away from the door. The cloaked women walked down the stairs when she heard someone's foot trailing her. She turned around and there she saw the purple haired rat. She looked at Yuki and smirked but her hoodie covered her face so Yuki still couldn't see her. "Hello... Hana..." those words made the cloaked woman freeze.

**Author's Notes: **

**Heeeeey people! How was it? Little by little I'm making my chapters longer... It's 12:50 am and I'm emotionally unstable so please forgive my stupid mistakes... Also I'm bored now a days if you want me to edit your chapters I'll be happy to do it! I will only do the ones I want and please make sure they're in English okay here's my email address: kikumarueijiluver -AngelDevilEpicNinja Out~! **


End file.
